mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przyjaźń mocna jak skała/Transkrypt
:Rusty Tenure: Podsumowując, uzyskanie doktoratu z badań nad skałami w Equestriańskim Instytucie Skałologii to nie byle co. Jestem dumny z każdej i każdego z was. Yyy, każdej... nie tylko z ciebie w zasadzie. :Pinkie Pie: Brawo Maud! Łuhuhu! Numer jeden, numer jeden. :Rusty Tenure: Panie i panowie kucyki... Czy to jest bazalt magnezowy? Mam wielki zaszczyt przedstawić naszą skało-absolwentkę Maud Pie. Przepraszam, doktor Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Doktor Pie! Doktor Pie! Skałoktor Pie. :Maud Pie: Jestem Maud. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, jesteś. Świetna mowa, jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze. :Maud Pie: To nie koniec Pinkie. Jestem Maud... Pie, dziękuję. :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma za co. Świetne przemówienie. Jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Przyjaźń mocna jak skała :Pinkie Pie: piszczy Przeprowadzasz się do Ponyville, zamieszkasz u mnie i zrobię nam puchate kapcie z napisem najlepsze przyjaciółki siostry. Jeśli te wszystkie słowa nie zmieszczą się na kapciu, to dam NPS, ale nie musisz decydować od razu, bo będziemy razem cały czas i jeśli chodzi o Ponyville, to miasto jest nasze. :Maud Pie: Wolniej, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Ty będziesz mieszkać w Ponyville. :Maud Pie: To jeszcze nie jest pewne czy będę tam mieszkać. :Pinkie Pie: Jasne, że tak głuptasie. Powiedziałaś: „Na skalistej farmie w domu nie ma już nic do zbadania, więc mogę zamieszkać w Ponyville”. :Maud Pie: Rozważam również Wąwóz Strachów. :Pinkie Pie: Hehehe, to twoje poczucie humoru, powinnaś robić kabaret. :Maud Pie: Robię, ale to nie był żart. :Pinkie Pie: Wąwóz Strachów? To przerażające ani trochę niezabawne miejsce na kompletnym pustkowiu? :Maud Pie: To albo Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: A-ale P-ponyville jest takie iihihi, a wąwóz strachów jest bleeee. :Maud Pie: Chodzi o występowanie skał. :Pinkie Pie: Ale co będzie z NPS? :Maud Pie: Dlatego daje Ponyville szansę. :Pinkie Pie: Phew, więc muszę po prostu udowodnić, że w Ponyville są lepsze skały niż w Wąwozie Strachu? Przyjmuję wyzwanie. Wrzucimy twoje rzeczy do mnie, a potem uważaj dziewczyno, bo zobaczysz, że będzie się działo. :Maud Pie: Okej. :Pinkie Pie: W Wąwozie Strachów mogą być skały, ale u nas skarwy. :Pinkie Pie: Ha? Haaa, o patrz, nie zgadniesz kto tam jest. :Rarity: Maud, skarbie, jak miło cię znów widzieć. O, gratuluję ci skałoktoratu. Co teraz porabiasz? :Maud Pie: Rozmawiam z tobą. :Rarity: Racja. śmiech Cóż, gdybyś dojrzała kamień chartreuse swym sprawnym okiem to bardzo mi na nim zależy. :Maud Pie: Znalazłam. :Rarity: zaskoczenie Jesteś niesamowita. Dzięki niemu moja suknia będzie się wyróżniać na przyjęciu u Hrabiny Coloratury. Czy wiecie jaki on jest rzadki? :Pinkie Pie: Oto zwyczajny dzień w Ponyville. :Maud Pie: To jest bardzo popularny kamień. :Pinkie Pie i Rarity: Hę? :Maud Pie: To wszystko są popularne kamienie. :Pinkie Pie: Serio? To znaczy, he, no przecież jasne, że są. Wiesz, że nie przyprowadziłam cię tu, żeby ci zaimponować. Chciałam ci tylko umożliwić spotkanie ze starym kumplem Spike'm. :Maud Pie: Witaj, Spike. :Pinkie Pie: No świetnie, Maud, to już masz odhaczone, wiesz o czym mówię. Jest, a teraz chodźmy, bo chcę ci pokazać coś co sprawi, że krzykniesz, yy ekstra! :Maud Pie: Ekstra. :Pinkie Pie: Widzisz? Haha. :Pinkie Pie: Ta-da, to jest zamek cały ze skał. No szczęka ci opadła, myślę, że opadła. :Maud Pie: Jest wiele kamiennych budowli, Pinkie. To bardzo solidny materiał budowlany. :Pinkie Pie: Ale ten zamek wyrósł sam z siebie po tym jak pojawiła się tęcza a potem z ziemi wyszły magiczne klucze no i czy kiedykolwiek widziałaś takie skały? :Maud Pie: Tak. :Pinkie Pie: To niemożliwe. :Maud Pie: Przed chwilą widziałyśmy setki takich samych w jaskini. :Pinkie Pie: Ale, ooo, spójrz na te kamienie. :Maud Pie: To nasiona kolczatnika. :Pinkie Pie: Możliwe, ale spójrz na ten kamień. Ma cztery mniejsze kamienie dookoła jak nogi. :Maud Pie: To jest żółwik. :Pinkie Pie: Po czyjej jesteś stronie, Tank?! sapie O, chwilunia, co to takiego? To jest kamień w kształcie Lyry Heartstrings. Ale czad. :Pinkie Pie: Rozumiem, że jednak nie przeprowadzisz się do Ponyville. Te kamienie w Wąwozie Strachu to są szczęściarze, bo zamieszkasz z nimi. :Maud Pie: Kamienie to nie jedyny powód, dla którego rozważam Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Powiedziałaś, że chodzi o występowanie skał. :Maud Pie: Oczywiście rzadkie skały to moja pasja, ale zawsze badałam je... sama. Wystarczą mi mniej ciekawe skały, jeśli będę miała z kim pogadać oprócz Głaza. :Pinkie Pie: Chcesz mieć przyjaciółkę. Mam rację? :Maud Pie: Przydałaby się. :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, Maudalino Daisy Pie, to będzie łatwe. Jaką chcesz mieć przyjaciółkę? Podaj mi 6 cech przyznając każdej z nich od 1 do 7 punktów, przy czym 7 to koniecznie, a 1 blee. :Maud Pie: Nietrudno mi znaleźć kogoś, kogo lubię, trudniej kogoś, kto mnie zrozumie. :Pinkie Pie: Ja cię rozumiem. :Maud Pie: Jesteś siostrą to inaczej. :Pinkie Pie: Maud, jesteś wspaniała. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy uderzy piorun przyjaźni. Może ktoś wybiegnie tymi drzwiami dosłownie za chwilę i zostanie twoją przyjaciółką. :muzyka :Pinkie Pie: Wiesz, naprawdę myślałam, że ktoś wybiegnie tymi drzwiami. :drzwi :zderzenie :Starlight Glimmer: Moja wina, yyy to wszystko przeze mnie. Nic ci nie jest? Powinnam była patrzeć przed siebie. Wydaje mi się czy kogoś mi przypominasz. Spotkałyśmy się? :Maud Pie: Tak. :Starlight Glimmer: Wiedziałam. :Pinkie Pie: Cooo? :Starlight Glimmer: Nie, nie, nie, nic nie mów. Yyy, mmm, mmm... :Pinkie Pie: pisk :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, liczyłam na to, że powiesz, kiedy ja udawałam, że pamiętam. :Pinkie Pie: Co za zbieg okoliczności! Ahaha! :Maud Pie: Przemierzałam Equestrię prowadząc badania do doktoratu. :skały :Starlight Glimmer: Pss, czy dobrze znasz się na skałach? :Maud Pie: Tak. :Starlight Glimmer: Czy zdarzyło ci się znaleźć jakiś super magiczny kamień, który może przechowywać magię znaczków, na przykład całej wioski? :Maud Pie: Tak, jest w jaskini. :Pinkie Pie: śmiech Hej mam pewien pomysł, nie mówmy nikomu o tym incydencie, kiedy to przypadkowo pomogłaś Starlight zniewolić miasteczko. śmiech Nie mów nikomu. :Maud Pie: Ta historia wydarzyła się dawno temu. :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech Cóż, miło było cię spotkać. Na razie, muszę coś załatwić. wzdycha :Pinkie Pie: Zaproponuj pomoc. :Maud Pie: Co? :Pinkie Pie: Zaproponuj pomoc. :Starlight Glimmer: Ty chcesz mi pomóc? :Maud Pie: Czy chcę? :Pinkie Pie: No jasne, że tak. Idź. :Maud Pie: Dobra. :Pinkie Pie: Na pewno się zaprzyjaźnią i wtedy Maud wybierze Ponyville i wtedy będziemy nosić kapcie NPS! :Maud Pie: Kamienie posiadają wiele magicznych właściwości. Odpowiedni kamień umożliwiłby ci rządzenie całą Equestrią. :Starlight Glimmer: Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? :Maud Pie: Myślisz? :muzyka :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech To poza kamieniami co cię interesuje? :Maud Pie: Minerały, płyty tektoniczne, o, i występy kabaretowe. :Starlight Glimmer: A ja lubię latawce. :Maud Pie: Latawce są fajne. :Starlight Glimmer: Sztuka polega na tym, żeby listwy nie były za ciężkie. Ale jak są za lekkie nie ma balastu, a wtedy leci hen i tracisz sterowność. Lubię latawce. :Maud Pie: Zaczynają mi się podobać. :Pinkie Pie: Dostawa pizzy! O Maud i Starlight, wy też tutaj? Łohoho, co za zbieg okoliczności, bo ja właśnie wiecie, niosę tę pizzę dla... ciebie! No to jak wam idzie? :Starlight Glimmer: Yy, tak gadamy. :Pinkie Pie: Hej, możecie przy okazji porozmawiać o uczuciach. Na przykład czy czujecie, że się zaprzyjaźniacie. :Starlight Glimmer: Aa, ja czuję, że nie chcę rozmawiać o uczuciach. :Pinkie Pie: Dobra, to ja powiem. Czuję, że to wspaniale, że będziecie przyjaciółkami. Wiecie dzięki tej przyjaźni Maud może zamieszkać w Ponyville. Nie ma presji, Starlight. Halo? Gdzie wy jesteście? :Maud Pie: Przepraszam za siostrę. Ona zawsze musi się nakręcać. :Starlight Glimmer: Oo, tak wiem, ale zawsze się uspokaja, kiedyś tam. :Starlight Glimmer: Dlaczego kamienie cię tak fascynują? :Maud Pie: Każdy z nich opowiada inną historię. Jak na przykład Głaz. To mówi, że on ma dwa tysiące lat. Nie wyglądasz na więcej niż 600. :Starlight Glimmer: Łał, poznałaś wiek po tej rysie? :Maud Pie: Dostałam skałoktorat nie dlatego, że super wymiatam na gitarze. :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech :Maud Pie: I lubię kamienie, bo nie odrzucają cię, gdy jesteś... inna niż większość. :Starlight Glimmer: Są piękne i mocne, ale nie oceniają cię i z nikim nie porównują. Ja też chyba zaczynam je lubić. :pukanie :Starlight Glimmer: Jak to, pusto? :Maud Pie: To granit. Pusty granit to coś niespotykanego. :się zawalają :Starlight Glimmer: Łał, czy kiedykolwiek widziałaś coś takiego? :Maud Pie: Nie, a to mi się rzadko... zdarza. :Pinkie Pie: Tu jesteście! Myślałam, że się rozdzieliłyście, ale bardzo się cieszę, że nadal jesteście razem, i że mogę być świadkiem narodzin waszej przyjaźni. :flesza :Pinkie Pie: Pierwsze wspólne odkrycie podziemnej jaskini. Kiedy się już zestarzejecie będziecie opowiadać o tym swoim wnuczętom chrupiąc orzeszki. :Pinkie Pie: O nie, nie ma więzi! Już wiem co zrobić. :Pinkie Pie: Potykam się o kamień właśnie w tym momencie i się przewracam. :wybuch :Pinkie Pie: Hoho, nieee. Przez moją przypadkową niezdarność utknęłyśmy tu, a wy będziecie musiały nas uratować. :Starlight Glimmer: Oo, to nie będzie konieczne. Musi być jakieś zaklęcie, które– :Maud Pie: Wyciągnij nas stąd, mały. :się zawalają :Starlight Glimmer: Głazie, to było genialne. :Maud Pie: Nie, to był piaszczysty grunt. :Starlight Glimmer: Nieważne, grunt, że wyszłyśmy. :Pinkie Pie: Dziewczyny musicie to nosić na szyi przez cały czas, żebyście mi znów nie zginęły, żebym mogła śledzić wasze postępy. :Pinkie Pie: Ło, a jutro możemy zjeść śniadanie przyjaźni. Jaki jest twój ulubiony omlet? Mój z ostrą papryką i z malinami. :Maud Pie: wzdycha :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, yy, ja... ja nie wiem czy przyjdę. :Pinkie Pie: Zmienisz zdanie, kiedy poczujesz zapach omletów. Chodźcie. :Starlight Glimmer: Uups. :Pinkie Pie: Jutrzejsze śniadanie będzie najsmaczniejsze, najchrupsiejsze i najmniamniejsze. :Maud Pie: Tak, ale wiesz... :Pinkie Pie: Problem w tym, że jak byłyście same nie mogłam obliczyć prawdopodobieństwa przyjaźni. Czy Starlight się uśmiechała, jaki był stosunek uśmiechów do zmarszczek, jeśli większy niż 5:1 to super. A ile razy ty się uśmiechnęłaś o tak? :Maud Pie: Zero razy. :Pinkie Pie: Och, Maud, nie ma się czym przejmować. Masz przy sobie najlepszą zaprzyjaźniaczkę w Ponyville, czyli mnie. Będę przy tobie caluteńki czas. A przy okazji zgubiłaś dzwonek głuptasie. :Maud Pie: Pinkie Pie, doceniam to co próbujesz zrobić, ale– :Pinkie Pie: Aaaaaaaaae. :Maud Pie: wzdycha Nieważne. :Pinkie Pie: Nie martw się Maud, kiedy zobaczysz omlety, zrozumiesz, że wszystko się super ułoży. Zaplanowałam już wspaniałe integrujące zajęcia na 17 dni. Ty i Starlight zaprzyjaźnicie się miguniem. Dobranoc! Maud, klaszcze i zaczyna chrapać :ptaków :Pinkie Pie: Śniadanie przyjaźni! :Maud Pie: z listu „Pinkie Pie, dziękuję, że tak chcesz mi pomóc w zaprzyjaźnianiu się, ale dla mnie najważniejsze są badania. W Wąwozie Strachów są tak ciekawe skały, że nie będę mieć czasu na przyjaźń. Tak będzie lepiej. Przykro mi, że nie wyszło. Maud” :Pinkie Pie: Maud, czekaj! Maud! Och Maud. :Starlight Glimmer: ziewa :Pinkie Pie: Starlight obudź się! :Starlight Glimmer: Aaaa, latawce. :Starlight Glimmer: Jeśli chodzi o śniadanie, ja... yy, ten omlet z papryką malinami brzmi źle, ja nie mogę. :Pinkie Pie: Maud wyjechała w środku nocy. :Starlight Glimmer: O, to pewnie w Wąwozie Strachów znajdzie te najlepsze skały. :Pinkie Pie: nosem Dlaczego nie mogłyście się zaprzyjaźnić. :Starlight Glimmer: Pinkie Pie, ja lubię Maud. :Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak i jest dziwna. :Pinkie Pie: Hej! :Starlight Glimmer: Nie. W dobrym sensie. Ona widzi świat zupełnie inaczej niż wszystkie kucyki, które kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Akceptuje mnie taką, jaką jestem. Nauczyła mnie, że kamień to nie jest tylko kamień. I potrafi mnie rozśmieszyć. Nie musiałyśmy o tym gadać, ale... rozumiemy się. :Pinkie Pie: To znaczy, że się zaprzyjaźniałyście? :Starlight Glimmer: Tak myślę. Ale ty tak trochę, w sensie, przeszkadzałaś. :Pinkie Pie: szok :Starlight Glimmer: O, masz rację, za ostro. Powiedzmy, że ty ciągle wszystko nam psułaś? :Pinkie Pie: pisk :Starlight Glimmer: Yy, gorzej. Próbuję powiedzieć, że– :Pinkie Pie: Muszę lecieć. :Starlight Glimmer: Ta-da, byłam zbyt... szczera? wzdycha :Maud Pie: wzdycha :Maud Pie: Szmaragd z jaspisem? To się nazywa mieć szczęście. :skalnego węgorza :Pinkie Pie: węszy przeżuwa Ślady Maud. :Maud Pie: Cześć, Pinkie Pie. Znalazłam szmaragd z jaspisem. :kłapnięcie :Pinkie Pie: przestraszona :Pinkie Pie: Jesteś cała? Ten węgorz omal cię nie zeżarł. :Maud Pie: Co za węgorz? :kłapnięcie :Pinkie Pie: panikuje :skalnych węgorzy :Maud Pie: Nie musiałaś przyjeżdżać. Doskonale się bawię bez nikogo. :skalnego węgorza :Maud Pie: I mam nowego przyjaciela. :Pinkie Pie: Czy to kamień? :Maud Pie: Tak. :skalnego węgorza :Pinkie Pie: Aaaa, Maud! :Maud Pie: Zupełnie nie pasuję do Ponyville. Lepiej dla mnie, kiedy jestem sama ze sobą. Tak jak zawsze było. :Pinkie Pie: Nie mów tak! To wszystko przeze mnie, ja krzyczy, myślałam, że się znam na zawieraniu przyjaźni, a nie znałam nawet własnej siostry. Przepraszam, że chciałam, żebyś robiła wszystko po mojemu, a nie po twojemu. :Maud Pie: Chodźmy. :Pinkie Pie: Wybaczysz mi? :Maud Pie: Tak, chodźmy. :Pinkie Pie: Maud, myślałam, że ci pomagam znaleźć przyjaciółkę, a wyszło na to, że tylko ci w tym przeszkadzałam. Po prostu nie doceniłam cię i przepraszam. :Maud Pie: Wiem, że robiłaś to z miłości. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółka siostrą. :Pinkie Pie: płacze Moja miłość jest większa niż Equestria. :Maud Pie: A ty topisz moje serce łatwiej niż sodowy plagioklaz skalenia. :Pinkie Pie: Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, daj Ponyville jeszcze szansę, a co najważniejsze, daj mnie jeszcze jedną szansę, żeby dać ci spokój. :Maud Pie: Co ty na to głazie? :Starlight Glimmer: Wróciłaś. :Maud Pie: Mhmm. :Starlight Glimmer: Na dobre? :Maud Pie: Mhmm. Co nie znaczy, że zaczynamy rozmawiać o uczuciach, prawda? :Starlight Glimmer: Jasne, że nie. :Maud Pie: Pomożesz mi potem urządzić nowe miejsce? :Starlight Glimmer: Bardzo chętnie. A gdzie to jest? :Maud Pie: To nie jest w Ponyville, ale w sąsiedztwie miasta. :Starlight Glimmer: Tu jest wspaniale. :Pinkie Pie: Taaaak! Moja siostra jednak zostanie w Ponyville, ha, znaczy w jego sąsiedztwie, haha! :Pinkie Pie: Sorki, sorki, odchodzę, słowo, już mnie nie m– Aaa! Nosisz te kapcie. Okej, teraz na serio idę, papa. Haha, tamtędy. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Rock Solid Friendship Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu